


Good Old Days

by Mickey_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York 2.0, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: This is where it all began. It's only fitting that this is where it all ends.





	Good Old Days

FADE IN

Exterior. New York City. Day.

[As the camera views the city from afar, out over the water, NEW YORK CITY pops up on screen in big, white, capital letters.]

[New York once again get the short end of the stick. Thanos and his merry band of crazy aliens has chosen the city for their grand entrance onto Earth. Terrified civilians abandon their cars, run screaming down the street, cower behind whatever measly cover they could find in the first few seconds of the attack. Their eyes are wide, white edges revealed in fear. Maybe if they open them wide enough they’ll be able to grab a few seconds to make a plan of escape or attack should the alien minions discover where they’ve hidden.]

[The camera pans across the city, above the beloved skyline. The civilians swarm the streets as they’re discovered and are forced to seek other shelter. Blasts of lasers and cosmic power wreak havoc on the city. Chunks of buildings crash on the street, short range meteors falling carelessly. Cars flip as they explode. Metal groans, threatening to topple over as it’s weakened. Flashes of blue, going in the opposite direction of the screaming crowds, herald the first notes of hope above the cacophony of terror. These are beacons in the dark; these are defending strikes from the vibranium weapons wielded by the Avengers and those who have joined them--no matter if life or death greets them at the end of this war.]

[Cut to a street scene. The camera is low, just above the asphalt. The thunderous steps of Thanos can be heard, drowning out the sounds of distress. From the left, in the distance, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps can be heard. The camera zooms in on the sidewalk, watching feet dart past from underneath a classic New York cab--though this one is missing its top, the charred remains letting smoke drift through the view of the camera. The footsteps get louder, louder, louder, until they speed past the smoke, disturbing its sluggish flow that is so at odds with the chaos around it.]

[The camera swings to follow the feet. The longer it follows them, the quieter the surroundings get, until the only sounds that can be heard is the feet pounding against the pavement, the harsh breathing of the runner, and an elevated heart rate. The feet of civilians darting out of the way are a mere, inconsequential blur. The runner turns a corner, then another, then crosses the Brooklyn Bridge. The runner begins to slow as he begins to realize where he is, where fate has led him. He stops. Civilians are still running, but taking a wide berth as is common in a scene like this.]

[The camera pans slowly up. The dark blue-black suit with a black star in the chest, still heaving from the run. The beard, the eyes, the hair. Captain America stands still in the streets he used to know so well. Steve Rogers stares at something still off screen.]

[The view cuts to what Rogers is staring at, standing still amidst the end of the world as we know it. It’s an alley, trash tucked amongst the weeds creeping along the edges of the buildings and peeking up between the slabs of concrete. Wooden pallets are stacked haphazardly in one corner. Four trash cans are squeezed into the other corner. They’re not the silver ones he remembers from days gone by, but they’re still there. Just like he remembers them.]

[The sounds of the war, another destructive episode in New York’s movie history, slowly begin to fade in as the camera switches back to focus on Captain America’s face. Thanos’ steps are once again audible. Rogers, with the camera following his gaze, turns to face the behemoth approaching him. He gaze is steady, his mouth set in a firm line. If he’s scared, or if he has an inkling of how this fight will go, he doesn’t show it. He just gets ready and set, the shields gifted to him by T’Challa held up to defend--himself and Earth.]

[Thanos stops. His cold eyes settle on the good captain. His mouth sneers at this puny display of a fight. These “Avengers” think that they can take him, even with all the infinity stones locked in his gauntlet. He’s only entertaining them, letting them think they have a chance. Sunsets were nice and all, but they didn’t soothe the restless energy that still coursed through his veins. Energy that built up during the years he took fulfilling his mission. The camera views Steve from Thanos’ point of view. He seems so small again, like before the war--only with rather impressive facial hair this time.]

          THANOS: So this is where you choose to make your stand?

          STEVE (dryly): I ran out of breath.

[Thanos chuckles as he raises his gauntlet. He will give the “Avengers” this: they were always good for a laugh.]

          THANOS: It’s been fun, Captain America.

[Cut back to Manhattan. Iron Man blasts three aliens at once as they tried to gang up on a couple trying to flee. There’s no time for thanks as they scramble away and more aliens careen down the street. They’re mindless. Obeying orders to their own detriment. They smell terrible, their blood stains the streets. Tony is so thankful that the suit filters the stench for him. It was bad enough that Nat nearly vomited.]

[Tony easily dispatches the aliens. Ever since the first alien assault on New York, he’s found alien attacks rather boring. Once you got the right algorithm, defeating them was only a matter of following the proper procedures. The only real challenge these imbeciles presented was their sheer number. He takes care of another five. God, was there no end to these guys?]

[Street blessedly clear for a moment, Tony alights on the sidewalk amidst the rubble and ruin.]

          TONY (matter-of-factly): FRIDAY, where is everyone?

[FRIDAY rattles off all other Avengers’ locations along with what they’re dealing with. Her voice fades a bit, Tony slightly overwhelmed by it all. They were such a small team now. Handicapped because of six tiny glowing stones.]

[FRIDAY’s voice now comes through clearly.]: And Captain Rogers is in Brooklyn facing off with Thanos.

          TONY (alert and alarmed): What?

[FRIDAY repeats what she said, voice colored with uncertainty. Had she not been clear before?]

          TONY: Rogers is alone with Thanos?

          FRIDAY (as annoyed as an AI can be): Yes, sir.

[Tony doesn’t miss the uncapitalized ‘sir’. He’ll recalibrate her attitude after this fight is won.]

          TONY: Give me a visual.

[View from the inside of Tony’s helmet. The screen shows footage from a security camera installed on that street years ago. Thanos has just stopped walking. He and Steve are facing each other in a stare down before they speak.]

         TONY: Give me some juice, FRIDAY.

[Tony blasts off as Thanos begins an overly dramatic, classic super-villain, nearly slow motion weapon raise. He closes his fist, the stones beginning to glow as he summons the power of the entire universe to destroy the one and only Captain America. Like I said: Overly. Dramatic.]

[Steve Rogers raises his shields. T’Challa had the good sense to give him more than one non-destructible vibranium shield to take on a person hell bent on controlling the universe. He takes one deep breath, unable to hide the shudder at the end. He knew what he signed up for in 1941. He just hadn’t known how long he’d be fighting for.]

          THANOS: It’s been fun, Captain.

[He grins, triumph gleaming in his gray eyes. The gauntlet whirled, the sound of it gathering energy like the sound of a jet engine getting ready for take off. The energy harnessed glowed in rainbow colors around Thanos’ fist. Steve ducks his head behind the shields, preparing for impact.]

[As Thanos releases the energy, Tony comes out of the sky and tackles Steve. The two of them roll into the alley, out of Thanos’ line of sight and into the precariously balanced pallets. Steve rolls away from Tony as Tony sits up and lowers his face mask to glower at Captain America.]

          TONY (indignant): What the hell do you think you’re doing?

[Captain America gets to his feet, dusting off his uniform. He looks at Tony like the answer to his question should be obvious.]

          STEVE: Standing up for the little guy.

          TONY: So another one of your suicide missions?

[Now Steve glowers. Tony never could understand. Tony may have lost a lot, but he hasn’t lost it all yet. He’s got Pepper still. He’s got his engagement. Steve, though. Steve has nothing. Sickness, the Nazis, time, those stupid fucking stones--they all made sure he has nothing. He’s an old man. He’s so tired.]

[The alley, once lit by the out of place blue skies and sunshine is now shrouded in shadow. Tony puts his face mask back on. Steve and Tony meet each other’s eyes, both determined. The stakes have never been higher. Tony holds out his fist. Steve looks at it, a faint smile lifts the battle from his features for only a moment. He closes his hand over that fist. Inside the helmet, Tony chuckles and shakes his head, eyes rolling towards the heavens in a so-help-me gesture.]

          TONY: Never could get that one, could you, Cap?

[Steve shrugs.]

          STEVE: Old habits die hard.

[Moment over, the two Avengers face the bringer of shadows. Thanos looms over them, blocking the only exit unless Tony jets them up. It seems, though, that this is the place. Symbolic in a way. Tony and Steve hemmed in on all sides, backs against the wall. Circumstances putting aside hard feelings and bringing them together.]

[Thanos speaks again as he raises the gauntlet.]

          THANOS: What’s that old Earth saying? Like shooting fish in a barrel?

[He fires, precise shots. Steve blocks and defects. The impacts leave his arms numb and shaky. Vibranium may not be able to hold long against the power of the universe. Tony tries to distract, maim. He shoots directly at Thanos, at the buildings around him. Debris shower down, ineffective. He throws the pallets, the trash cans. He and Steve get in some shots. Miracles in a Brooklyn alley.]

[Thanos is losing interest. He was a bringer of mercy to the entire universe. He had ultimate control. Sure it was a nice energy release, but wasn’t this cruel? He was sure there was some other Earth saying that was appropriate here. Something about mothers and playing with your food. He raised his hand to ward off another offensive move by Tony, using the hand not encumbered with the gauntlet to slam Iron Man into the ground. The red and gold suit dented and cracked under the pressure.]

[Tony’s vision is blurred. His ears are ringing. He tries to focus on the fight, but he can’t. He squints. He’s helpless as FRIDAY tries to assess damages and his body tries to recover. One shield goes, disintegrating on Steve’s arm as Tony’s vision begins to sharpen. The other shield goes, crashing into the wall above Tony’s head. He closes his eyes and brings his arms up to stop the bricks from falling on his head.The screen goes dark.]

[Thanos is talking, but the words are indistinct. Something about half. Something about a deal he made on Titan.]

[ The screen is still black. The sound of the gauntlet whirring and another blast of energy is heard. Now, the only sound that can be heard is the ringing in Tony’s ears.]

[After a few seconds of only ringing, the sound of bricks tumbling onto pavement can be heard. Tony’s suit creaks as he stands. He blinks his eyes a few times to bring them into focus and shakes his head to clear the lingering ringing. He looks up.]

[Thanos is gone. Tony doesn’t know where, but he doesn’t really care. Before him, thrown carelessly into the garbage spewed from toppled garbage cans is Captain America. There are cuts and bruises on his face. His hair is matted to his head with sweat and blood. His arm isn’t supposed to be bent like that. There isn’t supposed to be a tear in the suit across the star. Captain America isn’t supposed to be lying in food waste and old newspapers getting stained by his own blood.]

[Tony falls to his knees. Instead of ringing in his ears or the cries of New York’s unfortunate citizens all Tony can hear is the ragged, shallow breathing of the man laying before him.]

          TONY: FRIDAY, assess.

          FRIDAY: Captain America has sustained critical injuries. Immediate medical attention is suggested, Sir. Shall I call the paramedics?

          STEVE (voice raspy, quiet): Tony.

[With his good arm, Steve reaches up to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. He grimaces as the movement stretches his injury in a way that hurts. It probably makes it worse. Tony and Steve lock eyes.]

          FRIDAY: Sir?

          TONY: Don’t call them.

[Steve’s ghost of a smile returns before the grimace takes the wheel again as Steve brings his arm back down. He presses against the gash in his chest, his hand coming away cherry red. He looks at it, confused almost as to why his hand is red.]

[Cut to a flashback. Bucky swaggers into the alley as Steve is getting the shit kicked out of him by guys much bigger than he was. Bucky pulls him out of the trash much to Steve annoyance. Steve wipes at his nose--probably broken again. The back of his hand is cherry red.]

          STEVE: I’ve gotten beat up in this alley twice now.

[Tony cannot meet Steve’s dry humor with any amount of dark amusement.]

          STEVE: Last time was when Bucky came to tell me he was shipping out.

[Steve laughs as he reminisces. Flashes of him and Bucky spending time together in Brooklyn, Howard’s flying car, the daring rescue from the Nazis, the fall from the train.]

          STEVE: Guess I’ve lost him twice now too.

[Tony blinks back tears, eyes burning red with emotion.]

          TONY: Maybe the serum will help you.

[Steve manages to fix Tony with an unimpressed look despite how pale he’s becoming, the pain maring those beloved patriotic features.]

          STEVE: I don’t know much, Tony, but if vibranium can’t stand up to Thanos, I don’t think the serum can either.

[Steve closes his eyes. He’s so tired. And cold. It’s like how he felt when Bucky fell off the train. How he felt when he flew that jet into the ice. He’s so tired.]

         TONY (panicking): Steve! C’mon. Look at me. Stay with me.

[Steve manages to barely open his eyes. His vision is going fuzzy. He can’t tell who is in front of him. He thinks it’s Bucky. He thinks it’s his best friend who always let him fight, even when he knew it was stupid. He thinks it’s his best friend who always was there for him in the aftermath with a wet rag to wash the blood off so his ma wouldn’t get mad.]

          STEVE: Just a second Bucky. Gotta rest.

[He reaches up and pats Tony’s cheek, unable to feel the pain firing from his chest. There’s a copper flavor in his mouth now. He coughs, but it doesn’t help the heavy feeling in his lungs. He thought the serum wouldn’t let him get sick anymore. His eyes close again.]

          TONY (desperate): Steve!

[With valiant effort, Steve opens his eyes and manages to focus. He smiles at Tony who looks so much like Howard.]

          STEVE: Your dad was so proud of you. He talked about you all the time. I’m sorry about what happened to him. I shouldn’t have let go of Bucky’s hand.

[The tears start to fall from Tony’s eyes. His voice is thick, croaky.]

          TONY: I thought you could do this all day.

[Steve’s eyes are closed again. His breathing is shallow. His voice is barely above a whisper. The scene around him fades away, replaced with the alley as it was in the 1940s. Bucky is couched next to him, that same old expression on his face. Steve just got beat up again. Bucky’s not surprised. He might even be a bit proud.]

          BUCKY: You okay, Steve?

          STEVE: I’m fine, Buck. I could do this all day.

[Bucky offers Steve a hand up. It’s something he’s done a thousand times before and will have to do a thousand times again once he gets back from the war. Steve takes it. Bucky’s probably the only one he’d ever accept help from, no matter how begrudged it is.]

          BUCKY: Punk.

[Snap back to reality. Steve eyes are still closed, but now he’s propped up on Tony’s lap as Tony holds him. Steve smiles and chuckles a bit.]

          STEVE (voice no more than a whisper): Jerk.

[Tony’s attention remains fixed on Steve as the captain’s breaths become gasps and his face scrunches up in pain. The screaming civilians, the crumbling buildings, the genocide of half of Earth’s billions of people can all go to hell. He was losing a man he’s had the privilege to call a friend. He was losing the last person on Earth who knew he father had been taken from him. He never told anyone, never let anyone find out, but all those times Steve would regale the others with stories from the ‘good old days’, the ones that would have everyone in stitches, he was listening. Smiling despite the sadness he felt in hearing someone talk about his dad so intimately. He remembered every story. He treasured every borrowed memory.]

          STEVE (mumbles): Hope Peggy doesn’t mind I kept her waitin’ so long for that dance.

          TONY (wetly): Didn’t know you could dance, grandpa.

[Steve misses the joke under Tony’s words.]

          STEVE: I remember what you told me, Buck. Just don’t step on the girl’s toes.

[Steve hisses. Good hand clenching into a fist. His breaths come in gasps. He opens his eyes once more. He’s happy Bucky’s here. He’d missed his best friend.]

          STEVE: Til the end of the line, Buck.

          TONY: I’m with you.

[Steve takes in a breath, eyes closing as he lets go of his final exhale. His body is limp in Tony’s lap. Tony’s eyes close, tears falling freely now. It’s quiet in their alley. The noises of the war nonexistent. Tony opens his eyes. Steve, under the sweat and blood, looks peaceful. The tired, haunted look that always lingered around his eyes finally gone.]

[The wind picks up. Trash scuttles across the sidewalk. Tony glances at the McDonald’s wrapper making the noise. He looks out to the street where the war is still going on. The screams, blasts, and crashes fade in. Tony eases Steve onto the ground, taking his time to make sure he was comfortable before getting to his feet. His eyes harden, resolve setting in around his mouth. He puts the face mask on before he begins to walk away. He stands with his back to the alley. Inside the helmet, his eyes dart to the left, a glance back at the man who, most of the time, always watched his six.]

          TONY (voice steely): FRIDAY, where’s Thanos?

[No reply is heard. Tony flies off.]


End file.
